


Marching Moon

by GoldenValkyrie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, High School AU, Marching Band AU, Some Aged-Down Characters, Some Cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenValkyrie/pseuds/GoldenValkyrie
Summary: As if moving to a new region wasn't hard enough, Moon now has to go through marching band with people she doesn't know (excluding her brother). What is she going to do when a majority of them are extroverts yelling in her ear? Find out in this AU that no one asked for!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly, I thought of this while I was at marching band this summer. I was sitting in the sun and was like, "Hey, I should do this because why not?" So yeah. This is my first work. If there's something wrong with it then please tell me. Anyways...enjoy!

Moon had always enjoyed playing the clarinet. Just like how her twin brother, Sun, enjoyed playing his baritone. However, she only enjoyed playing it for fun. Moon never wanted to play her clarinet for anything school-related. Meanwhile, Sun played his baritone for everything school-related and once tried to get Moon to join the school concert band. She firmly declined.

~>Present Day<~

“Could you place that box in the kitchen, please?” Moon’s mother asked the Machoke as she opened a small box in the living room.

“Ma,” the pokemon replied as it carried the large box.

After the death of her husband, Moon’s mother decided they needed a change of scenery. So the small family moved to the tropical Alola region. Sun and their mom, as the extroverts they were, wanted to talk to the neighbors as soon as possible. Moon, on the other hand, wanted to find her box of books and hide in her room the rest of the day. 

“I got the last box!” announced Sun as he ran through the front door. 

“Geo!” cried Sun’s Geodude as she ran after him.

Sun and his Geodude ran around the couch before running up the stairs to his room. 

Moon then walked in while carrying her Kantoean Vulpix and her carry-on bag. She lifted her sunglasses and looked at her mother.

“He does know there’s a second truck, right?” she asked flatly while leaning against the wall.

“No, I don’t believe he does,” Moon’s mom giggled as she unpacked their many trinkets. 

Moon sighed and shook her head as she trudged to her first-floor room. She glanced up at the box-strewn room and decided she should get to work if she wanted to sleep on an actual bed tonight. Before she open even one of her boxes, her twin burst into the room with his Geodude on his leg  
.  
“Mom says we should go check out Hau’oli City,” Sun nearly screams in Moon’s ear. 

“Since when? I was just in there,” Moon glares from the ground.

“Since now!” 

Sun then grabs Moon by the arm and drags her along the floor till they reached the front door.

“Get ready! I’ll be waiting outside with Geogal,” Sun says as he all but jumps out the front door.

Moon laid on the ground contemplating whether she could hide from her brother before realizing he wouldn’t give up till she was found. Moon sighed again as she stood up and brushed herself off. Emberlynn, her Vulpix, looked up at Moon as she irritatedly walked back to her room to grab a new shirt, her purse, and her sunglasses.

“C’mon Ember. Let’s go try to socialize,” Moon grumbled as she picked up Emberlynn.

Moon puts on her sunglasses as she steps into the harsh, Alolan sun.

“Glad you decided to join us,” Sun smirks while he feeds Geogal an oran berry. 

Moon rolls her eyes as she approaches her twin.

“Are we gonna go or not? I want to get this over quick,” she urges while cradling Emberlynn in her arms. 

“Yeah, yeah grouchy,” Sun replies as he brushes crumbs from his hands. “C’mon.”

So the twins and their pokemon began their trek to the nearby town. The two passed a Pokemon Center and Moon was glad she wouldn’t have to walk far to heal her pokemon. They also passed a small beach and Sun was excited that there was a nice beach so close to their new house.

“Do you play the clarinet?!” exclaimed a cheerful voice behind Moon.

Moon nearly jumped out of her skin as she and Sun turned to look at the stranger.

“I saw that the back of your shirt has a clarinet,” the stranger explains. The stranger looked to be about the same age as the twins. He had dark skin and dark hair that was tied in a high knot. He was wearing a black t-shirt and looked to be wearing orange, floral swim trunks. 

“What?” Moon asked still dazed from being called out. She looked down at her shirt to notice she was wearing her “Evil Black Sticks” shirt that had a clarinet picture on the back.

“Oh…”

Meanwhile, Sun was trying his best not to burst out laughing at Moon’s social predicament.

“Wait. I’ve never seen you two around here. Did you guys just move here?” the stranger inquires as he inspects the twins. 

Sun nods seeming to have recovered from his bout of laughter.

“Yeah, we just moved from Kanto,” Sun answers the stranger. “My name’s Sun and this is my twin sister, Moon.” 

“Ah!” the stranger exclaims as he slams his fist onto his other hand. “That explains why you don’t have Alolan pokemon!”

The stranger then stretches out his hand.

“My name’s Hau.”

Moon stares at the hand uncomfortably and shrinks away while Sun rolls his eyes at his twin and grasps Hau’s hand.

“Sorry about my sister. She’s not really a social Butterfree.”

Moon glares at Sun before stalking away towards the shops. Sun glared after her before turning back towards Hau.

“She’s not normally this introverted,” Sun assured Hau. “But why were you asking if she played clarinet?”

“Oh. I asked because I play in the school marching band and we’re low on clarinets this year,” Hau answered as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Sun gasped and brought his hands to his face. A huge, bright smile on his face.

“There’s a school marching band?!”

Hau mimicked Sun and got up close to his face.

“Yeah! You wanna join?!”

“Of course!”

The two boys stood up and dropped their hands from the faces.

“What instrument do you play?” inquired Hau as he started walking towards the shops.

“Oh, I play the baritone,” Sun answered as he followed Hau.

“Hmm. Then we’re gonna have to find you a marching baritone,” Hau said, thinking to himself. “What about your sister? Is she gonna join?”

Sun brought his hand to his chin. A huge grin spread across his face. He was plotting something devious despite being the sunshine boy he was.

“Oh. She’ll join all right.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on the first chapter! Also, if you don't know what a baritone looks like, it's basically a small tuba and a marching baritone looks like a silver trumpet with a larger bell. It's similar to a mellophone. Please comment if there are any mistakes.

Moon’s fingers flit over the silver keys on her clarinet. A soft melody escaping the instrument. The tune crescendos and decrescendos. Moon builds a story with her song before breathing in and ending the sorrowful tale.

She pulls the instrument away from her face and looks down at the clarinet. Moon had been playing for about 6 years and had never played such a dismal piece. Her mind drifted off as she began to dismantle and clean her instrument.

~>8<~

“Dad! Look at all the Vulpix! They look so cute!” cried a seven year old Moon while pointing at the young pokemon chasing each other.

“Heh, they do look pretty adorable,” chuckled her father. “Are you going to catch one when you turn ten?”

Moon turned towards her father with a huge, determined smile on her face.

“Yeah!”

~>8<~

Moon glanced at Emberlynn who was fast asleep on Moon’s bed. She smiled as she reminisced her happiest memories from back in Kanto. Even though she had no friends, Moon had wanted to stay. She had wanted to stay with what was familiar and brought back those happy memories. She didn’t hate her mom for moving them though. Moon saw how her father’s death had taken a toll on her mother. Hell, it had taken a toll on Moon as well. Her father had been the only other introvert in the family. 

Moon sighed as she got up to put away her clarinet case next to her still-barren desk.

“I guess tomorrow will be filled with unpacking more stuff. Maybe I’ll find my books,” Moon mumbled to herself with a small smirk.

Moon shuffled over to her bed and carefully picked up Emberlynn. The Vulpix made a small noise but didn’t wake up. She then lifted the covers and laid the pokemon next to her pillow.

“Good night Emberlynn,” Moon muttered while petting the fox pokemon before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~>8<~

“Hey mom. You enrolled us at Melemele Island High School, right?” Sun inquired with a small yet devious smirk.

“Yes. Why are you asking, Sun?” his mother replied while pouring a cup of coffee.

“Oh. Well, Moon and I met someone the other day who goes to that school,” Sun began as he mischievously walked over to the counter. 

“You did?! How wonderful!” she cheered with her hands clasped together.

Sun leaned against the counter and was ready to initiate his dastardly (not really) plan.

“Yeah! Well, he mentioned that they have a marching band in their school and that it’ll be starting next week,” Sun informs while leaning forward on the counter. “Could Moon and I join? Please?”

Sun was giving his best Growlithe eyes. Meanwhile, his mother was somewhat startled. Her Moon, her daughter who never wanted to join any school activities, wanted to join marching band?!

“Of course you two can join! Especially if Moon finally wants to join a school club!” his mother replied excitedly. She was practically jumping up and down she was so happy.

“Alright! I’ll go tell my friend to get us sign-up forms,” Sun said before he ran up the stairs to his room.

Their mother sighed. She was so happy that her daughter was finally coming out of her shell. 

Sun then stumbled down the stairs in a frenzy.

“Don’t tell Moon yet!” he whisper yelled. “It’s going to be a surprise for her!” Sun scrambled back up the stairs once he had said that one important detail.

Sun’s mother stared after him with a disturbed expression. He had been acting fidgety ever since he had gotten back from Hau’oli. She shook her head and continued to work on their breakfast.

Their mother glanced up from the coffee pot when she heard Moon’s door creak open.

“Mornin’ mom,” Moon mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. She shuffled over to the counter and squinted at the coffee pot. “Can I have some?”

“Sure sweetie,” her mom chuckled lightly in response. She leaned down to grab three paper-wrapped mugs from a box by her feet. Their mother unwraps the mugs and hands the crumpled wad of paper to Moon. “Could you throw this out for me while I pour the coffee?”

“Mhm,” Moon monotonously responds as she takes the wad. She begins to walk to the door when the doorbell is rung about a million times, jerking her out of her sleep-ridden daze.

Sun comes rocketing down the stairs with Geogal right behind him.

“I GOT IT!” Sun screams as he flings open the door. Behind said door is none other than Hau who was practically vibrating with eagerness. 

“I got the papers!” Hau announces as he runs inside while waving said papers above his head.

Moon stood by the door staring after Hau quizzically. 

“Ummmmmm, I’ll...just go,” Moon says awkwardly before side-stepping out the door. She was completely ignored, however, because the three extroverts were discussing the contents of the papers. 

“So here are the sign-up forms,” Hau explains. “There’s a travel waiver that has allergy and medicine info on it, and there’s a t-shirt form for the season t-shirt, and there’s the main form itself. The payment this year is only $100 per student because we’re only doing one contest, but it’s that much because of transportation and snacks and chaperones and extra stuff. Any questions?”

Sun’s mother looks over the forms. Flipping through one of the packets. 

“Are you sure Moon would like this?” she asks as she puts down the packet.

“Are you sure I would like what?” Moon asks dubiously as she steps back through the door and closes it.

Sun and Hau were in for it now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting for a while. School took off at a run right when I started this story, so updates will be very random. This chapter may also be a bit shorter than the first two. Thank you all for the support though! Your patience will be worth it!

Hau and Sun looked like two Deerling caught in the headlights. Sun stepped back nervously.

“Oh, um...well...you see,” Sun stuttered. He hadn’t wanted to ruin their delicate sibling relationship.

“I thought you would want to join the marching band,” Hau declared bluntly after he had recovered from being startled. “I heard you playing last night while I was training my Pichu on the nearby route. You sounded so much better than any of the current clarinet players. You might even be better than the section leader.”

“Look,” Moon cuts off Hau. “I appreciate the compliments, but I don’t like clubs or school extracurriculars. So I -”

“Have you ever joined one?” Hau challenged.

Moon opened her mouth only to close it again. She was caught in a corner and she knew it.

“Well, I think you’d enjoy it. So much, in fact, that I will make a bet with you,” Hau offered while stepping towards Moon.

Sun and his mother looked at each other with wide eyes. Hau not only had Moon trapped, but also knew how to actually get her to join.

Moon sighed. “Let’s hear this bet then.”

Hau clapped his hands together and a bright smile appeared on his face. “Alright! So, if you stay in marching band for one full season and enjoy it, then you have to stay in it for the rest of high school.”

“And what happens if I hate it?” Moon asked as her grey eyes glared daggers at Hau.

Hau tapped his chin in thought. “That should be up to you. I don’t know you well enough to decide.”

Moon looked at Hau quizzically, yet still had a lingering glare. She walked over to the counter and leaned her back against it.

“Do you guys have any torturous exercises or stretches?” She asked as she continued to think.

“Hmmmmm. A majority of the band hates when the Horn Sergeant makes us run a lap…”

“Ooo! If I hate marching band after a whole season, then you’ll have to run ten laps wearing nothing but your shorts and a Blaziken mask,” Moon proposed with a devilish grin.

Hau grinned back at her with the same devilish look. “Alright! Then it’s settled?”

“Sure, but you should know I’m a very stubborn person.”

“Suuuuuurrrreeeee,” Hau shot back as he checked his phone. “Shit! I forgot!”

Sun and Moon’s eyes widened as they looked at Hau.

“Sunshine boy cursed,” Moon said in surprise.

Hau momentarily laughed at the comment. “I have friends who say a lot worse.”

“...weird,” Sun commented. “I wanna meet them! Are they in marching band?”

“Yeah, they all are,” Hau said with an anxious look on his face. “I have to go do some...thing...wait. You guys are trainers, right?”

“Um. Yeah?” Sun and Moon answered in unison with matching “duh” faces. 

“Okay, so my grandpa is doing a starter Pokemon choosing thing today. And I’m the only one participating, so you guys should come!”

“YES!” “Sure.”

“Okay! Let’s go!” Hau says before flinging open the front door and jumping out the doorway.

“Yeah!” Sun screamed as he followed suit. 

“Wait! I have to go change my clothes!” Moon cried, but her words fell on deaf ears. “Damn tireless, sunshine boys.” 

Moon sighed and shuffled into her room.

“Sorry about that Mom,” Moon apologized before shutting her door.

Her mom chuckled before picking up the sign-up packets. “It’s okay, sweetie. Hurry up though! They’re probably half-way to the starter choosing.” 

Moon slammed open her door. She was wearing her classic floral shirt and jean shorts with her red hat. 

“I don’t want to get stuck with a bed starter!” Moon complained as she ran out the door with Emberlynn right behind her.

Her mom laughed again and glanced at the band paperwork. “Guess I better get to work on this.” 

~8~

Moon was running as fast as she could (which was not fast at all) up the path that Sun and Hau had taken.

“Where...do they...keep...all that...energy,” Moon wheezed to herself.

“Pix!” Emberlynn chirped from behind Moon.

“Hurry up!” Sun’s voice called from higher up the hill.

“Shut...up!” Moon answered, still out of breath.

When Moon got to the top of the hill, she saw stairs leading up to a small town or village, she didn’t know which. As she climbed the stairs, she noticed Sun, Hau, and two other people were standing next to a stage-like structure. 

“There she is!” Sun announced as he waved Moon over.

Moon walked over and glanced warily at the two strangers. The stranger next to Sun was wearing glasses and a lab coat, but didn’t have a shirt on for some reason. The one chatting with Hau was older than the first stranger. He might be Hau’s grandfather, but Moon couldn’t be sure yet.

“So is everyone here?” The older man asked once Moon had joined the group.

“Yup!” Hau answered cheerfully, clearly ready to begin.

“Alright, children! Let’s get you some Pokemon!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry for not updating! I got swarmed with so many things and I had to put this on the back burner. I think I know how the next few chapters will go, so hopefully I'll have another up this month. 
> 
> Also, I tried to model some of these first chapters (dialogue and events) after Sun and Moon. Not Ultra Sun and Moon. Though I may add a few references to those later on. 
> 
> If there are any weird errors I didn't catch, please tell me!

Each of the trainers was excited. Hau was practically vibrating in place, Sun looked like he was about to scream, and Moon...was still out of breath because she shouldn’t have to run up a hill at 10:00 in the morning.

“I’m glad to meet you two. Hau has talked a lot about you,” the older stranger greeted them. “I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island. I am also Hau’s grandfather.”

“WOAH! HAU! DUDE! Your grandpa’s the kahuna?!” Sun exclaimed with a dumb expression on his face. “Wait...what’s a kahuna?”

Before Hau, or anyone else, could explain, Moon raised her hand. “The kahuna is basically a really strong gym leader for each island. There are also trial captains and they’re kinda like gym leaders you take on before you battle the kahuna. At least...that’s the way I see it...when I read about it...on the way here.”

Moon got quieter as she realized everyone was staring at her.

“That’s one way to put it,” Hala confirmed surprisedly.

“Also,” Hala adds before gesturing to the tan stranger wearing the lab coat. “This is Professor Kukui. He’s the Alola region’s Pokemon professor.”

“Good to meet you, cousins!” Kukui finally says.

“Hi!” Sun greets back with an exaggerated wave.

Moon, meanwhile, just waved her hand shyly in Kukui’s direction while staring at Emberlynn.

“Now, let’s get this choosing on with, shall we?” Hala continues.

Hala takes three pokeballs from his coat. “Come, my pokemon! Let’s have a look at you!” Hala then threw the pokeballs in the air and released three pokemon.

The first pokemon was a black, cat-like pokemon with red stripes in its face and legs. It seemed very eager to look around and explore.

The second pokemon was a blue, seal-looking pokemon. As soon as it made eye-contact with Hau, it’s eyes lit up with delight. 

The final pokemon was a small, round, owl-like pokemon that looked like it had a leaf bow tie. It seemed to be dozing off despite it being very bright out. Moon locked onto the small creature. She had to have this precious being.

“First is the Fire-type Pokemon, Litten. Next is the Water-type Pokemon, Popplio. And last is the Grass-type Pokemon, Rowlet,” Hala introduced while indicating which was which with his hand.

Immediately after Hala was done, Hau zipped past him and dove for the Popplio. The Sea Lion Pokemon seemed very pleased to have been paired with the trainer she wanted.

“Should’ve known they would be paired together,” Kukui chuckled as he looked on from beside Moon. “Those two are some of the bubbliest individuals on the islands!”

Moon shook her head and smirked as Hau and his Popplio started chatting excitedly. 

Sun approached the Litten, which had jumped off the stage to inspect a bush. He appeared to talk with the Litten before it jumped on his head happily.

“Seems like you’re stuck with-” 

“It doesn’t count as being stuck if I wanted to be paired with the small, round boi in the first place,” Moon interrupted Kukui as she quickly walked up to the Grass Quill Pokemon.

Emberlynn followed and jumped onto the stage. She sniffed and poked at the Rowlet with her nose until it opened one of its eyes. It looked around till it found Moon and cooed quietly. The round pokemon then fluttered over to Moon and landed in her arms.

“I guess that worked out all right!” Hala said cheerfully as he strode over to the three trainers and their partners. “Do you all have nicknames you want to give your new partners?”

Hau looked down at Popplio and grinned. “Does ‘Selkie’ sound good to you?”

Popplio nodded and let out a confirming “bwark.”

“Hmmmmm. I already made a pun with Geogal’s name, so how would I keep the trend with yours,” Sun mumbled in deep thought. “How...about...Coalette?!”

Sun’s Litten meowed happily from atop his head, so he took that as a “yes.”

Moon looked down at her Rowlet. She was very unsure about what she should name him. Moon had named Emberlynn after a character she had read in a book. Maybe she could do that with Rowlet, but how?

“You need help, Moon Moon?” Sun mildly teased his sister.

“Shut up! I’ve got this!” Moon defended while shuffling away from her brother.

Sun ignored her plea and trotted after her. “Isn’t ‘Robin Hood’ a book you’ve read? You could name him Robin Hoot!”

Moon stopped moving and looked up at Sun with a blank expression that morphed to an “enlightened” one.

“That...doesn’t sound too bad,” Moon said as a small grin formed on her face.

Sun pumped his fist in the air. “Score one for Sun!”

Moon’s grin vanished and her grey eyes turned cold. “Sun…”

“I’m gonna go talk to Hau! Bye!” Sun zipped off to avoid Moon’s annoyed glare. 

Moon sighed before looking down at Rowlet. She poked him till he woke up and looked up at her. “Does Robin Hoot sound good? I could also call you Robin for short if you like that better.”

Her Rowlet cooed quietly before ruffling his feathers and going back to sleep in Moon’s arms. 

“Alright! Now that we have that settled. Kukui will hand out your PokeDexs and you all will be on your ways,” Hala announced before glancing expectantly at Kukui.

“Right! Umm.”

Kukui looked through his lab coat pockets, his pants pockets, and started panickedly looking around his feet.

He looked up at the three trainers and the kahuna with an embarrassed expression. “Looks like I forgot them back at the lab. Heh. Sorry ‘bout that, cousins.”

Hala face-palmed and shook his head in mild disappointment.

Hau was about to reassure Kukui that they didn’t need the PokeDexs when they heard a voice from the entrance of the town.

“Professor! You left the PokeDexs at the lab!” A small, feminine voice sounded from the stairs.

A blonde-haired girl wearing a large, white sun hat and an equally white dress stumbled up the stairs. She was carrying an overly large duffel bag with something red poking out.

Professor Kukui sighed in relief. “Yeah! Leave it to Lillie to save my hide.”

Hau grins widely and waves at the girl. “Hey, Lillie! What’s up?”

Lillie timidly walks up to the group, somewhat struggling with the large duffel bag.

“Hi Hau. I’m doing fine,” she answers quietly while subtly glancing at Sun and Moon from under her hat.

Hau caught onto her signal and quickly introduced them. “This is Sun and his sister, Moon. They’re gonna be joining the band this summer!”

“Oh! What...what do you two play?” Lillie asks nervously with a slight stutter.

“I play baritone and my sister her plays clarinet. She’s better at her instrument cause she practices more than me,” Sun answers immediately with enthusiasm.

Moon looks at Sun exasperatedly. They both knew that they were equal in playing ability, so why was Sun making it seem like she was better? Was...was he trying to make this girl like Moon?

Before anyone could say anything more, Emberlynn scampered curiously over to Lillie’s bag and started sniffing it. 

“Pix!” She chirped excitedly while pawing at the bag.

“Emberlynn. Leave her -”

“Pix! Pix!” A wispy sounding call came from the bag, effectively interrupting Moon before she could chastise her Vulpix.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I also apologize for the lack of a certain edgelord. Have no fear. He will be making an appearance soon. Anyways, if you see anything wrong, then please tell me. Enjoy!

A Vulpix with curly, white fur popped it’s head out of Lillie’s duffel bag. It looked around curiously with large, icy blue eyes, trying to find the playmate it had just heard.

The white fox Pokémon dove back into the bag, only yo come back out with a red tablet in its mouth.

“Qui-Quilo. Put that back!” Lillie warned her Pokémon in an unsure tone.

Quilo turned its head to look at his trainer and stared at her for a moment, as if challenging her. 

The mischievous Pokémon then wiggled free from the bag and zipped over to the stage. Emberlynn, Coalette, and Selkie pursued Quilo, and thus began the longest game of Capture the PokéDex.

~8~

“Never...again,” rasped Moon as sat down on the ground with an equally exhausted Emberlynn.

Lillie shook her head and sat down beside Moon. “It’s my fault. I should be training him better.”

Quilo was still playing with Sun and Hau’s Pokémon over in the bushes. At least they weren’t rough-housing with the PokéDexes anymore.

“Aue! We missed lunch!” Hau lamented loudly as he sat down next to Lillie.

This made Lillie curl in on herself and hide her face with her hat. “I’m sorry, Hau. It’s all my fault!”

“No! No! It’s totally not your fault!” Hau reassured hurriedly. “Instead of getting lunch, we can all go get malasadas instead! Which is even better!!”

“Malasadas?” Sun inquired as he took a seat next to his sister.

Hau looked as if someone had run over his Pokémon. “You...don’t know...what malasadas are?”

The twins shook their heads. They had never heard of malasadas back in Kanto.

Hau stood up quickly, startling Lillie in the process, and put a hand over his heart. “I will right this wrong. To the Malasada Shop!”

~8~

After gathering their Pokémon and saying goodbye to Hala and Professor Kukui, the group of trainers walked down to the Malasada Shop in Hauoli City.

The whole way down, Hau was excitedly explaining to Sun what a malasada was while Moon and Lillie walked behind the two. Moon was still a bit overwhelmed at what all had just transpired in the last 3 hours.

She had gotten more exercise than she normally gets in an entire week. She had met three new people, who Moon had a feeling she would be seeing again soon. And she had gotten a brand new, and extremely adorable Pokémon .

It was definitely enough excitement to last her a few days.

Moon was dragged out of her thoughts by a light poke on her shoulder.

“So...you play clarinet?” Lillie inquired, attempting to start a conversation.

“Uh. Mmhm,” Moon answered, startled from being caught staring into space.

“Okay. Well. We’ll be seeing a lot of each other then,” Lillie says as she stares at the ground. “During marching band I mean.”

Moon looked up at Lillie with a very confused expression. “Why? Do you play clarinet, too?”

Lillie looks up at Moon and giggles a little. “No, no. I play the flute. It’s just that, the flutes and clarinets usually have to go to sectionals together.”

“Oh.”

The conversation ended awkwardly, but, thankfully, the group had arrived at the Malasada Shop.

Hau turned to look at Sun and Moon. “Alright you two. There are a ton of different malasadas, so hopefully you find one you love.”

He then turned back around and pushed the doors open dramatically.

“Welcome to the greatest place in the world!” Hau announces, spreading his arms around the shop.

Lillie giggled nervously at her friend’s antics and Sun had an amused grin on his face. Meanwhile, Moon looked like she wanted to step right back through the door.

“Welcome back, Hau!” The lady at the counter greeted. “Do you want your usual?”

Hau smiled. “Nah. Today we need two samplers. I have two friends here who have never experienced a malasada.”

The lady chuckled. “Right on it, Hau.”

~8~

In the end, Sun agreed with Lillie and Hau that sweet malasadas were the best. Moon, on the other hand, thought dry malasadas were really good, much to the horror of Sun and Hau.

“It’s just so gross!” Hau cried out. “I can’t even swallow one it’s so dry.”

Moon shrugged and continued munching on her dry malasada.

“It’s not bad,” Lillie defended. “It’s not amazing either, though.”

Hau shook his head and began to gather his things. “At least your brother has good taste.”

At this, Moon glared Honedge at Hau. “Go suck a Cacturne.”

Sun started choking on his malasada and Lillie covered her mouth.

“Moooooon. That’s mean!” Hau whined.

Moon wiped her hands on a napkin and shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Whatever,” she said before getting up and grabbing her bag. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Moon then pushed open the door and left without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back! Though the next chapter might be a while. I have a lot of stuff coming up and I'm starting another story (I'm an idiot. I know). Though I hope you enjoy anyways and be sure to tell me if anything seems off!

Moon opened her eyes and squinted at her door.

She had come home before her brother so she could take a nap. Unfortunately, it had taken him half an hour to get back. Even more unfortunately, he brought Hau with him.

Moon could hear their muffled voices through the door asking where she was.

Drastic times call for drastic measures...she jumped out of her window.

Well. Less jump and more step.

“I am not dealing with those two more than I have to today,” Moon mumbled to the pokéballs in her hand.

The dark-haired trainer released her two Pokémon and began walking to the Pokémon Center she had seen nearby.

“Maybe I can go catch a new Pokémon while I wait for them to leave,” she muttered to herself.

The trainer and her two Pokémon walked through the doors of the Pokémon Center and made a beeline for the PokéMart.

“Could I have five pokéballs and three potions, please?” Moon requested with as little eye contact as possible.

“Sure thing,” the guy at the counter said. “I’ll go grab ‘em.”

The counter guy then went to go look for the items.

Moon sighed and started looking around the Center. There were some people over in the café along with their Pokémon and some people behind her were talking about their families.

However, the one person who stood out was the strange guy getting his Pokémon healed. He had all black clothes and long blond bangs. Moon couldn’t see his face, but the fact that his arms were crossed showed that he was irritated at something.

She must’ve been staring for too long because the guy turned around and saw her looking at him.

“Shit!” Moon screamed in her head. She started looking everywhere but the guy.

“Your items are ready, miss.”

Moon grabbed her items and Pokémon as fast as humanly possible. “Okay! Thank you! Here’s your money! Gotta go! Bye!”

She was gone in the blink of an eye. Moon hated herself when she did that. She enjoyed people-watching, but sometimes she’d look at someone for too long and they’d feel her eyes on them. Then everything got awkward.

As soon as Moon felt she was far enough from the Pokémon Center, she set everything down and slumped down on the ground.

“Arceus, I’m an awful person,” she mumbled into her arms.

The Kantoean trainer took a look at where she was. Moon had speed-walked to a beach in front of a well-kept, wooden shack.

“Huh,” Moon wondered to no one. “I wonder what Pokémon I could find here.”

“Vul!” “Coo!”

Emberlynn and Robin sat impatiently by her feet.

“Oh, sorry you two. I forgot to feed you guys.”

Moon dug around in her bag for some berries.

“I guess I’m just failing at life today,” she grumbled as she handed her Pokémon some Oran berries.

“If you were failing at life, you’d probably be dead,” a voice commented from behind Moon.

Moon stiffened before slowly turning around. It was the angry bangs guy from the Pokémon Center.

“O-oh,” Moon stuttered in embarrassment. She turned back around and slumped her shoulders.

The guy made an amused noise and sat down about a foot and a half away.

“So,” the guy started. “Why were you staring at me?”

“Um. Well,” Moon began nervously, fiddling with the strap of her bag. “I was waiting for my stuff and...I people-watch sometimes...and you kinda...stood out.”

Moon’s voice faded off uncertainly. Her excuse was so bad. There’s probably a law in Alola against people-watching. He was going to get her arrested.

“Tch. ‘Course I stand out. I’m guessing it’s the black clothes against all of the bright colors, right?”

Moon nodded slowly. She didn’t trust herself not to ramble.

“Hmm.”

The guy glanced at her Pokémon. “I’m guessing you’re the one Hau was talking about?”

“What?!” Moon looked up at him with a bewildered expression. How did he know Hau? Wait. Everyone probably knew Hau.

“Yeah. He was walking with my sister and someone who looked almost identical to you,” the guy said with a smirk. “He was whining about how you were so mean and that you need lessons in socializing or something.”

“Hm.” The Kantoean trainer shifted around and sat her Pokémon in her lap.

“Figures. I’ve been nothing but quiet and snarky since I’ve met him.”

Moon began petting her Pokémon when something the guy just said registered with her.

“Wait! Lillie’s your-,” Moon started but didn’t finish. The weird edgelord guy was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!!!! But I'll probably die again because of the SAT. *shrug*
> 
> !!!!!IMPORTANT STUFF HERE!!!!!!!!!!  
> I need help with deciding what the show in this story will be themed. So choose the most interesting answer in this strawpoll. It will help me out a lot in the long run of this fic.
> 
> StrawPoll Link: https://www.strawpoll.me/15193641

Moon staggered back to her house with Emberlynn and Robin trailing behind her. 

She wordlessly walked through the door and blatantly ignored Sun and Hau’s questioning.

The Kantoean trainer flopped face-down on her bed and groaned into her pillow. She could already tell next week was going to be hell.

~>8<~

The next few days were full of unpacking boxes, buying “supplies” for marching band, and lots of pestering from Annoyance A and Annoyance B.

And, before they even knew it, the first day was upon them.

Thankfully, Moon didn’t have to wake up too early for the first two weeks. 

“I’m so hyped!” Sun cheered as the two made their way to the school.

Moon hummed in response and gripped her backpack straps. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was terrified. Would they force her to tell everyone who she was? Would they force her to demonstrate how she plays or marches? Hell, she doesn’t even know HOW to march!

The twins reached the school all too soon. Some students, who looked to be taking Summer School, were milling in and out of the front doors. They could also see some students with instrument cases walking in through the front door.

“No turning back now,” Moon muttered as she surged forward towards the front door. Only to run straight into someone’s back.

And, wouldn’t you know, it was edgy fringe guy.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” She quickly apologized.

The guy studied her with unreadable, green eyes. He then smirked and strode through the door.

Moon stood gaping at the door as it slammed closed behind him.

“Um...Moon Moon? Do you know that dude?” Sun questioned as he caught up with her.

The dark-haired trainer shook herself from her trance and glared at the door.

“Bastard,” she growled under her breath before pushing the door open and entering the high school.

~>8<~

The band room was towards the back of the school. She guessed it was so they would be closer to the field behind the school.

When the two walked through the door, they were met with a wall of noise. Students were huddled into their own cliques and many were tuning or practicing their instruments.

And then there was Hau.

He was jumping from clique to clique and looked like he had consumed multiple energy drinks before coming to marching band. Needless to say, Moon wanted to avoid him like the plague.

Unfortunately, luck didn’t seem to be on her side today.

“Hey! Sun! Moon! Get out your instruments and get over here!” Hau shouted from one of the larger cliques.

Sun grinned from ear to ear before setting his stuff against the wall and rushing into the locker room to find his rental marching baritone.

Moon, however, groaned and dropped her stuff unceremoniously on the ground next to her brother’s. She then pieced her clarinet together and strode over to Hau’s group.

Hau smirked goofily at the clarinet player before turning to the large group.

“This is Moon. She and her twin brother moved here from Kanto. Then again, I’ve been telling you guys this for the past hour, soooooo…”

Moon’s face became more irritated than neutral. “You’re kidding, right?”

A guy with fiery hair and tenor saxophone strapped to his neck chuckled. “Yeah, we’ve been here helping the band leaders with set-up and similar things.”

“We also come here early because Lillie’s brother is one of the drum majors and we don’t want her to be alone!” Hau pitched in as he put an arm around Lillie’s shoulders.

The clarinetist’s face went blank and let this new information sink in for a second.

“Of fucking course,” Moon mumbled as she scanned the band room. Her cold, gray eyes soon landed on Mr. Smirky Edgelord himself. He was standing in a medium-sized group. Many looked to be seniors or juniors, so she assumed those were all of the student leaders.

Hau turned to see what she was looking at when she didn’t turn back to the group. “Yeah, that’s him. Hey Gladion!!!”

‘Gladion’ soon twisted around to see who was calling him name. When he saw it was just Hau, he rolled his eyes and gave him the middle finger. Hau huffed in fake irritation.

“Why is your brother so mean, Lillie?” The cheerful trainer whined.

Lillie shrugged and smiled sadly at the floor, choosing not to give a vocal answer.

Sun soon joined the group, his marching baritone in hand. So Hau took the opportunity to introduce everyone.

The fiery-haired dude from earlier was Kiawe. He was a junior and had wanted to be in the guard before discovering the tenor sax. He seemed really excited for band to start.

The next was also a junior as well as a clarinet player. His name was Illima and he looked like a pure cinnamon roll with his fluffy pink hair and small smile.

Next up was Lana. The blue-haired girl looked to be somewhat shy, but the “Deal With It” tank top she was wearing seemed to say otherwise. She was a fellow sophomore and played the flute.

The green-haired and purple-haired girls next to Lana were Mallow and Acerola. The two of them were both sophomore guard members. Mallow was a few inches taller than Moon and seemed very perky. Meanwhile, Acerola was a few inches shorter than Moon and gave off a creepy yet quirky vibe.

The short, pudgy guy next to Kiawe was Sophocles. He was a sophomore pit member and had a small frown on his face. Hau mentioned that he had a bit of a temper, but was actually a sweetheart.

Finally, there was Mina. The long-haired girl had a very neutral face and had a few paint splatters along her cheeks. She was a junior mellophone player and usually helped out with making props for the show.

When Hau finished, he was grinning widely and looked weirdly proud of himself. It must’ve been because he had brought new people to the friend group.

Moon soon felt a presence right behind her.

“Why were you shouting at me? We were in the middle of a meeting,” a voice grumbled from behind her.

“Hi Mad-ion! I was just introducing Sun and Moon to the group!” Hau answer cheerfully.

Gladion hummed at Hau’s answer.

Moon, feeling as if she was blocking him, shuffled to her left and peered at the blond. The blond in question was peering curiously right back at her. She quickly looked away and fiddled with her clarinet.

A quick clapping soon filled the room.

“Band Ten Hut!”

All of the band members, except Sun and Moon, held their instruments in front of their face with both hands and put their heels together.

“Brutal Star!” The band shouted back.

Yup. This was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to anyone who can guess what Melemele Island High School's mascot is. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then...I am obviously the worst at updating. At least this chapter is somewhat long.
> 
> Anyways, I'll try to keep updating more often. I'll try my best to get another chapter this month.
> 
> Also, the show topic that won was the sea-themed. Here's the link to show if you want to watch/listen to it now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7WypvM1zl0
> 
> Without further ado...enjoy this chapter!

“Alright, cousins! Relax!” A voice called from the band room door.

Moon and Sun turned to see none other than Professor Kukui.

“Why the heck is Kukui the director?” Sun whispered to his sister.

Moon shrugged and tried to make herself look smaller.

“Kukui is only the director for the marching band,” Gladion answered quietly. “The normal band director doesn’t like dealing with marching.”

The twins nodded in understanding and turned back to Kukui.

“I see we have lots of old faces and plenty of new ones, yeah!”

The Kantoean introvert made a weird grimace as a thought popped into her head.

“What instrument does he even play?” She whispered to Gladion.

“He played bari sax back in high school, but he also plays a little percussion when the pit or drum line needs extra help.” 

Moon hummed in response.

“Sadly, we’re gonna have to split up your friend groups here,” Kukui said as he clapped his hands together. “Guard, follow Olivia over here. Pit, you’ll be going with Molayne. And drum line, follow your section leader to your normal warm-up place.”

About half of the current people in the room filed out through the double-doors.

“As for the band, you’ll head out to the field to stretch and practice marching, alright! But leave your instruments in here!”

Once Kukui was done, one of the section leaders screamed out, “DON’T FORGET HATS, SUNGLASSES, WATER, AND SUNSCREEN!!!”

“Don’t want to turn into a tamato berry!” Hau jested as he zipped past Moon.

The introvert rolled her eyes and strode over to her bag to set her instrument down. Out of her bag, she took a newly bought Pyukumuku hat along with a pair of black and purple sunglasses. Perfectly matching her “Evil Black Sticks” shirt.

“Those look really nice on you, Moon,” Lillie said shyly from behind her.

“O-oh. Thanks,” Moon mumbled in return, hiding her face with her hat.

After snatching her insulated water bottle and spray sunscreen, she followed the herd of band kids out the door and out to the field.

~>8<~

Moon swore she could see waves of heat radiating from the field.

Yellowing grass covered the field with a few small patches missing. The only shade was a small tree by the door and the forest behind the field.

Sighing, Moon set her water bottle underneath the tree and began putting layers upon layers of sunscreen on her pale face and arms.

When the inexperienced marcher heard a loud metallic clattering, she glanced up to see Gladion and a guy with a red and white hat and shirt carting two metal...things towards the field.

Behind them, a guy wearing a thick, red leather jacket dragged a yellow wagon that held bricks and other things in it.

“How are Gladion and that other dude not dying in this heat?” Moon wondered to herself. Her shirt was rather loose and she was still sweating up a storm.

Moon took a quick drink of water and walked over to the field. Everyone seemed to be with their sections (mostly because the group she had just met wasn’t huddled together).

Once she had spotted Illima, Moon made her way over to the small group he was in. Illima was the only apparent guy in the pod of people. The rest seemed to be girls or...neither? Moon didn’t want to ask and make it awkward.

“Hello there, Moon!” Illima called as the introvert got closer to the group of clarinets.

Moon grinned shyly and waved back in response.

The pink-haired clarinet player was standing next to a rather short girl. She had her dark hair tied back in a purple bandana and she was wearing tan overalls with a horse-like Pokémon silhouette on her shirt. The pant legs of the overalls were rolled up to her knees to reveal a pair of large boots.

“This is Hapu!” Illima lightly introduced. “She’s the clarinet section leader!”

Moon’s eyes widened. This girl did not look like a junior or a senior.

Illima and Hapu chuckled at Moon’s expression.

“Yeah, I’m a sophomore,” Hapu answered the un-asked question. “Doesn’t mean I can’t lead a section, though.”

The introvert nodded dumbly. She wasn’t really sure how to respond to that.

“We’ll be reviewing marching, so don’t worry about already being behind,” Hapu reassured Moon. “It’s easy to pick up. At least in my opinion.”

Moon hummed and looked around nervously. Hapu, however, walked over and placed a comforting hand on Moon’s arm.

“Do you want to meet the rest of the section?”

The introvert shrugged and her hand came up to mess with her hair.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’”

Hapu steered Moon over to five people. Two of them were farther from the other three. The taller of the two had very short, neon green hair. They were wearing a tank top with a litten on it flipping off the viewer. The caption was “I do what I want.”

The second of the two had long brown hair with purple-dyed tips. They were wearing a rather revealing tie-dye tank top and black short shorts.

“The person with grass for hair is Jay and the one next to them is their girlfriend Ally,” Hapu introduced without getting too close to interrupt the two lovebirds. 

The section leader then turned Moon to the right towards the other three clarinet players.

The first one was shorter than Ally and was somewhat stout with short brown hair. They were wearing a thin flannel jacket over some anime shirt.

The second one was talking animatedly with the first one. They had their long, auburn hair tied up in a messy bun. This person was also wearing some kind of anime shirt.

The third one had long, curly hair and dark-colored skin. They seemed very entertained with what the other two were talking about.

“That first one there is Lesli. The tall red-head is Ellie. And the last one there is Shuri.”

As if knowing someone was talking about her, Shuri turned to look at Hapu and Moon and waved shly.

Moon waved back in a similar fashion and offered an awkward smile.

Soon after, a loud clapping started up again from the edge of the field. It was the guy with the red and white cap.

“Band Ten Hut!”

“Brutal Star!”

Moon raised her arms weakly to mimic those around her.

Man this was gonna be a weird few weeks.


End file.
